


Strays

by Ermingarde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humor, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermingarde/pseuds/Ermingarde
Summary: Anakin brought home a droid.  Again.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an anon [prompt](https://elphrona-outpost.dreamwidth.org/1022.html?thread=2046#cmt2046) over at [](https://elphrona-outpost.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://elphrona-outpost.dreamwidth.org/)**elphrona_outpost** : _I'm envisioning a fic where Anakin just can't say no to broken/sad/abandoned droids he comes across (he's basically the Crazy Cat Lady of the Jedi order). He HAS to Fix 'Em All. Obi-Wan is perhaps exasperated, but thinks it's really sweet and/or amusing._

Even as a young Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi was already developing a reputation for composure both on the battlefield and at the negotiating table. But some things simply could not be endured. 

"Get out!" he shouted. "Scram! Shoo! I mean it!" 

The droid made a pitiful whirring noise before wobbling slowly out of Obi-Wan's bedroom on its mismatched wheels, leaving behind smears of oil on the floor. Obi-Wan swiftly crossed the room to his bed, where the wretched thing had been fiddling with the covers. Sure enough, the sheets were spotted with oily marks from its manipulator arms. Obi-Wan sighed. Two weeks spent chasing pirates through a miserable swamp, and this is what he came back to. 

"Anakin!" 

His Padawan's gangly frame appeared promptly in the doorway of his own bedroom, a sheepish expression on his face. 

"Master! You're back!" 

"How many times have I told you?" Obi-Wan asked sternly. "No. More. Droids." 

"But -" 

"I don't want to hear it." 

"Buttheyweregoingtothrowheraway!" This sentence escaped Anakin's lips in a single, near-incomprehensible rush of sound. Obi-Wan blinked. 

"Slowly, Padawan." 

"They were going to throw her away," Anakin said. "I knew I could fix her, and she'll be so useful, anyway, she can make our beds and clean the apartment and...stuff." Anakin's impassioned defense of the droid trailed off as he took in the mess it had made in Obi-Wan's bedroom. 

"Its usefulness is certainly beyond comprehension," Obi-Wan said dryly. Anakin looked puzzled for a moment, clearly trying to figure out if this was agreement or criticism. 

The impulse was admirable, to be sure; a Jedi should be compassionate toward all beings, and Anakin considered droids beings on par with any organic sentient. As for the droid's intended use, well...Qui-Gon had disapproved of cleaning droids on the grounds that they encouraged slovenliness. But no matter how often Obi-Wan told Anakin that a messy room was unbefitting a Jedi Padawan, the boy's bedroom still resembled a junk shop in the aftermath of a major earthquake, and the mess had lately developed a tendency to creep into their common areas. Anakin could undoubtedly get the thing working properly, given time, and mechanical assistance would benefit them both. 

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "It may stay." 

"Thank you, Master!" Even after three years in the Temple, Anakin's exuberant nature could not always be contained. He threw his arms around Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan awkwardly patted the boy's back. 

"Now that you have help," he said, taking a step back, "I expect you to keep your room tidy." 

"It _is_ tidy, Master!" Anakin protested. "I always know exactly where everything is!" 

"Last month you were sleeping on the floor because your bed was covered in junk." 

"That's not -" A loud clanking noise interrupted him, followed by a series of high-pitched beeps. Anakin rushed to his bedroom door, opening it to reveal the droid on its back amid a scattering of spare parts, wheels spinning fruitlessly in the air. 

"Oh, not _again_ -" 

Obi-Wan smiled. It was good to be home.


End file.
